Time Traveler: Victorian Age
by HeysU
Summary: Harry Potter was abused by his relatives. One day when he was 5 years-old he wished to find a place or a person where he could be considered normal. What about with Undertaker? He finds a parent figure and spends time with new friends. Then poor Dumbledore summoned him back to his dimension and time. So what'll Hadrian Undertaker do? Cause havoc of course! Look out, Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Time Traveler Undertaker Jr.

Prologue

"Freak! Into your cupboard!"

Harry complied. The door slammed shut behind him, and Harry just laid down.

"I wish for some place where people don's see me as a freak. I wish for a place where I can belong. I wish for someone who understands and will at least talk to me," he whispered before closing his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was outside. He sat up on the sidewalk in front of a shop labeled "UNDERTAKER". He quickly walked in. He didn't know where he was. Maybe someone in there could help him. How did he even get out of his cupboard?

"Excuse me," he called. "Is anyone there? I need help!"

High pitched laughing filled the air. "Who is that? What is it that you seek in my shop?"

Harry turned beside him to see a tall man. The man was pale, and had long, gray hair that reached his lower legs. He wore a black... dress(?), a gray sash over his left shoulder, black boots, and a black hat that had a... ribbon(?) that hung off the back. The man's hands were hidden in his sleeves and he had a long scar on his face. His bangs hid his eyes.

"Excuse me, MIster? Can you tell me where I am?"

The man laughed. "You must be from another time, little one. Every other child knows 'creepy shop down the street'. Welcome to the Victorian age!" He spread his arms out wide.

"I went back in time?" Harry's eyes were wide.

The man chuckled. "Yes you did, little one. And please, call me Undertaker. Everyone does."

Harry nodded and looked around his shop. There were coffins everywhere. "Are there lot's of dead people in the Victorian age?"

The man grinned. "There are, little one. I make these beautiful beds for the guests."

"Oh. I think that's nice of you. Where I come from, people didn't have a lot of respect for the dead." Harry smiled. "I think it's nice that you do."

"Thank you, now come," Undertaker extended his hand to the little boy. "You can't stay dressed that way."

Harry looked down at his baggy tee and then back at the man before grasping the outstretched hand.

Undertaker grimaced as he seemed to take in the boy's appearance. The boy couldn't tell. "Simply atrocious," Undertaker commented as he wrinkled his nose.

"It's my cousin's. He's not skinny like me." He gestured for the tall man to lean down.

Undertaker did so without question.

"He's kinda fat. He reminds me of a baby whale," he whisper conspiratingly.

Undertaker giggled and held his free hand over his mouth. "Oh? He does? Well let's get you dressed and to sleep, little one. You can stay with me for the time being."

"Okay. My name's Harry, ."

"Nice to meet you, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Time Traveler Undertaker Jr.

Chapter One (Part One)

5 years later:

The shop door opened as Harry was washing dishes in the kitchen behind the shop. "Just a moment!" He wiped his hands on a towel and threw it over his shoulder as he walked to the front of the shop.

Harry was wearing a simple white button-up shirt and black slacks. He was barefoot and wore a dark blue apron, his sleeves rolled up. His hair had grown to the small of his back. Harry had tied it back in a ponytail and a dark blue headband held bach his bangs.

Harry pushed his glasses up his face and rested them atop his head as he studied the group before him.

There were 6 different people. One english woman wore all red while the other (only) woman was chinese. She was doll-like, with a vacant expression, and she wore a white dress(?), black stockings, and a blue jacket. She was very close to the chinese man. He wore a green garment. His hands were hidden inside his sleeves, his eyes were shut, and he looked peaceful with that soft smile on his face. The person beside the red woman was a butler, undoubtedly. He looked nervous, but had no scent.

Quickly, Harry sniffed the air.

The other butler's (the more professional looking one) wine red eyes widened.

The whiny butler had no scent. And the telltale lime green eyes. The butler was a shinigami, a death god. Like Undetaker was.

The other butler was suave, he had a hint of a smell, but his scent was masked by humans.

Then there was the boy who was just a little taller than himself.

Harry had the urge to pout. Why was everyone taller than him?! Did the universe hate him?!

The boy had gray hair to the extreme that it had a bluish tint, he wore blue clothes. His coat, jacket, shorts, etc.

Harry leaned onto the counter, resting one elbow on top. "Can I help you?"

Their eyes widened. They hadn't noticed him.

Harry supressed a grin. Undertaker had taught him how to do that.

"Hello..." the woman in red took a step forward; towards him.

"The name's Hadrian Undertaker. Was there something that you needed?" He sighed as he realized what he'd just done. "I apologize. I'm being quite rude. I'm not a morning person and I haven't had my coffee yet. Do you mind if I make some?"

"No, not at all," the boy said. He was the next to talk.

"Good. Would any of you like some?"

"Yes, please," the chinese man nodded.

"Alright. You can come watch if you want. You look uneasy, as if I would poison you." Harry led them to the kitchen. He put the coffee on the kettle and continued to wash the dishes. "May I know your names?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," the butler said.

Harry caught that tiny scent. This man was a demon. A flying demon for one, the man REEKED of feathers.

"And my master; Earl Phantomhive."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly.

"Madam Red, and my servant Grell Sutcliff."

"Lau, and the pretty lady is Ran-Mao."

Harry turned to them and smiled. "It's nice to meet some people who have manners and are quite sane. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

There was only a grunt from the shop.

Harry sighed. "But I love him anyway," he poured everybody some coffee and handed them a mug. He took a gulp from his. "Ah!" his face showing true bliss made the company smile.

Even Sebastian had to give a true one, though small.

"Hate mornings," Harry grimaced. "They must have it in for me. I'm always low on caffeine."

He set his cup down. "So what can I do for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Time Traveler: Victorian Age

Chapter 3

/"So what can I help you with?" He asked, hands on hips./

"I'm sure you didn't just come for a house call," Harry teased them.

" , just how old are you?" Sebastian sounded curious.

"I'll be eleven in a week. The old man's been on about me being so short." His pout made them all laugh and Madam Red coo.

Ran-Mao walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "You have a cute face," she said quietly.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "You're pretty too, -Mao."

She gave a tiny smile and folded him in her arms. Her head rested on top of his as his back was pressed against her front. "Mine."

Lau laughed. "Well then, how odd!"

Harry blushed brighter and mumbled something like: "Weirdos. Damn chinese weirdo. Call off the woman.".

"We came here, , for information on Jack the Ripper." Sebastian spoke again.

"Hmm... Jack the Ripper, eh? Don't know much. Let's talk to the old man." He led them through the shop and to a tall coffin. He knocked hard on it. "Undertaker, get your fat, lazy ass up!"

Harry quickly walked away and grabbed a clipboard. "Ran-Mao, if you're staying with your company, you must let go. I am taking inventory."

The young lady shook her head. "I'll help you," she said quietly with her wide-eyed look.

"Okay. Old man!"

Undertaker looked over at his young charge.

"I expect my half of the deal!"

"Of course, brat!"

Harry chuckled at his guardian before checking things off his list.

Soon, the company would have their information and the Undertaker wanted his payment.

"I want a first rate laugh!" was his exclamation.

Harry rushed over. "Yay! We get a laugh!" He was bouncing up and down. "It's been so long! Spears has to poke us to get us to laugh! And not even very hard! He's no fun," he pouted. "Tell me you're good with jokes, please!" His puppy dog eyes were making them all want to melt.

Sebastian could feel a soft spot for the boy quickly forming as it had for his master. Grell ws quickly becoming entranced by the bright green eyes. Not lime green like his, but a glowing emerald. Lau found him interesting and Ran-Mao adored him. Madam just thought he was cute. Ciel thought so too, though he would vehemently deny it. Harry was quickly gaining friends in high places.

Lau stepped forward. "So no money?"

Undertaker was quickly in his face. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" He calmed a bit. "I just want a laugh."

Harry could tell he was pouting.

"Alright," Lau stepped forward again. "The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!" He shouted. Then he stopped. "Do you like it?"

"What?"

There was silence.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau. It can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

"Madam!" Grell swooned.

Harry wanted to laugh right there at their weird performances.

"So, because -,"

Undertaker quickly covered Harry's ears. Sebastian was doing the same to Ciel.

Harry stuck out his tongue. "And in front of children," he scoffed.

Madam Red and Lau were now out of the competition.

"You're the only left, Earl." Undertaker knit his fingers together. "I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?" he whined.

Ciel sweatdropped. "Damn it."

"It can't helped," the Phantomhive butler sighed.

"Oh... it's the butler's turn now?"

Harry sat on a coffin. He was going to enjoy this.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment," Sebastian said while straightening his gloves.

"Seb-bastian?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"You absolutely must not peek inside," his eyes shined with a dark promise of punishment.

The door closed behind him.

Sebastian stood before the two Undertakers. He assessed them quietly before gesturing for the older to come forward.

Undertaker did, but quickly found himself straddled on the floor.

"You wanted a laugh?"

Alright, thanx 2 all of ur reviews, favs, & follows. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Srry about tht. I only have limited time 2 post. I'm gr8ful 2 every1 who understands this. I thank u 4 all of ur support. This fanfic is quickly becoming my highest rating 1. Thanx 4 all those who wanted more chapters, I was kinda afraid of tht people wouldn't like my fics. I'm glad I hav not had any flamers or anything, yet. So I thank all of u 4 being such good readers. Yes, I've taken down some stories. They weren't going as well as I hoped, so I decided to revise them & repost them at a later date. And those who have already read my Neko-Ciel stories, don't wrry. I'm srry 4 the long wait, but other stories clouded my head before I could think after a different chap. I'm planning 1 soon. Thanx 4 being patient & not insulting me.

See ya,

HeysU


	4. Chapter 4

Time Traveler: Victorian Age

Chapter 3

/"You wanted a laugh?" Sebastian Michaelis; Phantomhive butler, asked as he leered slightly at the Undertaker straddled underneath him./

Seeing what was possibly coming, Harry made to leave the room. A butter knife that quickly pinned his leg to the wall made him think better of it.

"You wanted your share of the deal, did you not, ?" Sebastian smirked before he ran his hands up Undertaker's sides. He was tickling the man!

Undertaker giggled and cackled. He kicked and screamed, making the whole building shake.

Also causing his guests outside to sweatdrop as they helplessly wondered what was happening.

Harry wasn't much better after his time around.

Really? Why was a butler so skilled in the art of tickling?

At the end, he clung to the crow's shirt. Tears streamed from his eyes. "Don't EVER do that again," he whimpered and giggled at the same time.

Sebastian smirked once more and handed him over to the Undertaker; who was still giggling madly. He handed Harry a glass of water.

Harry accepted it gratefully, guzzled half of it down, and gave it back to his elder.

The people outside were growing alarmed. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden?

Sebastian opened the front door to show the trembling duo. The smaller of which was in his elder's lap.

"Please come in," the butler gave a small smile that was beginning to look less fake each time he gave one. "Let's continue our discussion."

"Come, continue..." Undertaker gestured lazily for them to come closer. "Whatever you want to know is fine. Actually, I've always thought there weren't enough 'guests'," he giggled and led them to his counter. He stroked the bindings on some books there.

"Not enough?"

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course," Undertaker wrapped his fingers around a fake head. "Don't you think hat the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

Harry punched him lightly in the arm. "Your scaring them, scarhead!"

He was right. Their company was pale and shocked.

"That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore."

The company was confused. "What?"

Harry sighed and sat on the bar. He crossed his legs. "She's not whole because her womb is gone," he said.

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing," Undertaker continued. "Their whole bodies dripping with blood... It's made us very busy."

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out a specific organ couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian was on a roll.

"The butler understands well. I, too, feel this way." Undertaker stepped behind Harry. "If he had to act within a short time, he would slit the throat first," Undertaker grabbed his throat and squeezed gently. He rested a hand on Harry's stomach, poking a taloned finger in the center sharply. "And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced."

Harry nodded as Undertaker drew a line down his cheek with a long and skinny finger.

"You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl," he said as he gazed at the young man.

Harry sighed and pouted. "Are you done being creepy, old man?"

Ciel shuddered and thanked whoever had sent Hadrian Undertaker here. He kept the frightening man in check... when he wasn't encouraging the strange behavior.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert," Harry said, interrupting several chains of thought. Undertaker moved to sit beside his young charge. Harry lowered his glasses and held out his hand. A file appeared in it out of nowhere. Harry's eyes skimmed the papers inside as he spoke. "Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him?" Harry gazed bemusedly over the top of his glasses at the young man with a smirk. "'The Notorious Noble'- the Earl of Phantomhive?"

Sebastian dressed Ciel in his coat after he turned away from the two Undertakers. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people with no reason. There must be an influence manipulating from behind. I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use. I will solve them all," Ciel gazed determinedly out of the door, half in-half out. "Sorry to intrude Undertaker, ," he inclined his head to each as he prepared to leave.

"Bye!" Harry called. "Come back soon!"

Ciel smiled softly at the slightly younger boy. "I think I shall. You and your... guardian are welcome to my house anytime."

The Earl and his company left, though not before Ran-Mao kissed Harry's forehead.

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

Hey. It's been awhile. I think this might be my longest chapter. Maybe? I'm not really sure. Thanks. This fic already has around 5,000 views. Awesome! Thanks for all of your support and reviews. Nobody at all has badmouthed or criticised my work. That just makes me feel better. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please keep reading. Please keep reviewing. Keep doing what you're doing. Keep being awesome. And, yes, I did use most of the dialogue from the manga. I couldn't watch the anime. I just changed the scene up a bit, because, you know, Harry was there. I have lots of plans. I already wrote some of the story, I just have to type and upload, which I can't do so often. One more thank you. Thank you for sticking with me even when I'm not very frequent with uploads and get writers block. A lot. Stay tuned. In later chapters harry meets the other Phantomhive staff. By the way, do you think I should change the title? If so, any suggestions? Include them in your reviews. If not, praise my title. (I'm winking. I'm not an almighty god to worship.)

Bye bye,  
HeysU


	5. Chapter 5

Time Traveler:Victorian Age

Chapter 4

/"Bye!" Harry called, waving from his spot on the bar. "Come back soon!"

Ciel smiled softly, a hint of fondness crept into his voice as he spoke. "I think I shall. You and your guardian are welcome to my to my house any time."

The Earl and his company trooped out, though not before delaying while Ran-Mao kissed Harry's forehead./

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

Harry was attending a funeral. Madam Red's funeral.

Of course, Undertaker was hiding in the shadows.

Harry sat towards the back as well. They had both dug her grave and after the service they would bury her. He had not known her long, but the woman was nice enough. He had liked her. Harry bowed his head as he payed his respects. Harry didn't pray, hadn't in a long time, but he still mourned his rather small loss. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Everyone turned their head to see Ciel. He slowly walked up the aisle with a red dress in tow, slung over his shoulder.

Harry smiled slightly.

So he had cared for the woman, still did obviously.

Undertaker had told him how the woman; Madam Red, was Ciel's aunt.

Ciel talked quietly to her still and cold body, draped the dress over her, and nuzzled her nose while wearing a wistful smile. When Ciel was done, he walked away.

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

Harry got up to drink his coffee.

Undertaker, strangely, was actually up this morning. He brushed his silver bangs out of his face and settled his lime green eyes on Harry. He glomped the boy in a hug. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Harry huffed. It was simply to early in the morning for his father's antics. He needed caffeine. Now. "Kindly let go of me, old man, or you won't have the arms to do so."

Said man pouted. "How many times have I told you I'm not old?" he whined. "I was born with my hair this way! And I just wanted my daily dose."

A raised eyebrow was the only response Undertaker got.

The man sighed. "Apparently, the young earl would like to invite you over to tea and dinner at his manor."

"Really? Do you know what for?" Harry asked as he added sugar in his mug.

"Not particularly," Undertaker shrugged before sighing. "Just be careful and come home back in one piece. You know how I don't like to waste perfectly good and healthy ingredients."

Harry shuddered slightly at the veiled threat. If he came home hurt, not only was the offender's ass be kicked, but his as well. "Yeah, yeah, old man," he waved off the creeping feeling of doom. "Now c'mon, we've got work to do before three."

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

Harry grabbed his full duffel bag. He had no idea what to expect of the Phantomhive's manor and it's servants. So under his long black jacket (almost like Grell's, but black) was a gun and strapped to his hip was a dagger. He may be small, but he'd learned from a young age how to protect himself.

In his bag was a spare pair of clothes, another pair of shoes, several hair ties, a sketchbook, and a box full of pencils and such utensils.

Sebastian stepped through the door. "Hello, . Are you ready to depart?"

Harry sighed. "One minute," he said before turning towards the kitchen. "Old man, I'm gone!"

The Undertaker was quickly beside him. He grabbed the boy's shoulders, forcing the, to look each other eye to... well, hair. "You be careful and try not piss off too many people."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, old man."

Undertaker sighed unhappily and wrapped him in a tight hug. "This is your first time out without me," his hold tightened. Do you know how much I want to lock you away right now?"

Harry smiled and hugged his guardian back. "I know, Daddy," he whispered. "I promise I'll be back. I won't just disappear on you."

When Harry pulled back, Undertaker smiled and giggled nervously. He patted Harry's head. "Be good now, little boy." He sprinted away as Harry stomped his foot.

"I'm not little, old man!" The laughter that followed just annoyed him. "Let's go," he told Sebastian.

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience. Hope to see you again soon, HeysU


	6. Chapter 6

Time Traveler:Victorian Age

Chapter 5

/Undertaker sighed and wrapped Harry in a hug. "This is your first time out without me." The arms around the smaller body tightened. "Do you know how much I want to lock you away right now?"

Harry smiled a bit sadly and let the arms previously by his sides mimic his guardian's. They clung to the man's frame. "I know, Daddy," he whispered into the man's ear. "I promise I'll be back. I won't just disappear on you."

After Harry pulled back, Undertaker gave his regular mad grin, or it would be if it reached his bangs. He giggled awkwardly and patted the top of Harry's mop. "Be good now, little boy." He sprinted away when the mentioned little boy stomped his foot.

"I'm not little, old man!" The laughter that followed his statement just annoyed Harry. "Let's go," he huffed to Sebastian.

The man, that had somehow previously blended into the walls, opened the door to lead his master's guest to the carriage./

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

In his boredom, Harry had drawn Sebastian while in the carriage.

The ride was bumpy, but not overly so, allowing semi-straight lines to appear on the paper. He had quickly sketched the man sitting on a bench with a crow on his shoulder. The crow had opened it's beak as if cawing while Sebastian contently pet and fed it. A small smile was on his face as his eyes lazily watched snow fall around him.

Harry went over the drawing in pen. Then he colored the butler's eyes blood-red, what he imagined them to be sometimes. He resolved to leave the rest of it uncolored. It would draw more attention to his eyes, as they were distracting and unusual in real life as well. He signed it with his initials; HU.

As they exited the carriage sometime later, he handed the paper to Sebastian. "Here," Harry mumbled and briskly walked in the direction of the manor.

Sebastian opened the folded paper and stared for a moment before smirking. It seemed that Hadrian Undertaker was more interesting than they had all first thought. Sebastian hurried after the quick boy, opening the large, and rather heavy, door for him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled again. He stepped inside and was met with silence.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly showing his agitation. "It seems the young master has once again fallen asleep."

Harry had to choke down a snicker.

Sebastian smiled tightly. His demon hearing had probably heard the swallowed sound made at his expense. "Why don't you go and take a look at the garden?"

Harry nodded and left.

He found a blonde boy trying to to trim the hedges, but somehow managing to snap the whole bush off of it's trunk.

Harry called: "Hello?"

This startled the person, causing them to scream and drop his pair of shears. He held a hand over his heart as he panted. "Oh, dear Mary! You scared me, sir."

Harry smiled apologetically. He hadn't meant to scare the... gardener? He could have caused the gardener to become seriously injured. "I didn't mean to. I'm terribly sorry. My name is Hadrian Undertaker. "

The blonde boy smiled, apparently not taking offense. "That's alright, sir," he chirped cheerfully. "My name is Finnigan, but everyone calls me Finny."

"It's nice to meet you, Finny. Please call me Harry. I couldn't help but notice your dilema."

"What d-? Oh! Yes," Finny said sadly, gazing at his shears in shame. "I'm stronger than people, and I try my best for the master, but-." He started to wipe at his eyes. \

He was beginning to cry!

"It's alright, Finny. Let's see what we can do, hmm?"

The blonde boy smiled and hugged Harry back fiercely.

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

"Now," Harry lectured to Finny, who sat cross-legged on the ground. "I'm stronger than a person of my size and age, like you."

Finny nodded, avidly paying attention.

"Yet I do not use all of my strength." Finny tilted his head to the side curiously. He shyly raised a hand in question as a school child would.

"Yes?"

"Well... Why don't you? Don't people always say 'do your best' and 'use your full abilities'?"

Harry nodded and smiled at his companion. It was true, many people said things like that. "That's a good point, Finny. I'm glad you brought it up. The thing, that most people don't understand, is that in every task there is a certain amount of effort and strength to put into it. "

Finny's eyes grew large. He'd never thought of that!

"Yes," Harry smiled, but carried on. "Now, for you, we just need to find out how much strength you should use for a certain task."

Finny grinned, looking elated, and quickly jumped up from his place on the ground. "Yay! Let's do it!"

"Thank you, thank you, Harry!" Finny was jumping up and down excitedly with said boy in his arms. "I can do my regular day chores without lecturing me!"

Harry smiled. Why, the easy-to-irritate-old-crow had a sadistic streak! "That's good, Finny. I'm happy I could help. Is there anybody else that the mean lectures?"

Finny nodded excitedly. He must have been hyped on sugar, because, good lord, was he easy to please! "Maybe you can help Mey-Rin and Bard! lectures us all the time. He's so scary." The boy cringed.

Harry smiled reassuringly and patted the boy's hand. "Don't worry. You won't get yelled at as long as you practice what we've done. What do Mey-Rin and Bard do?"

Finny led him back inside the manor, taking off their muddy shoes at Harry's insistence. He said that they could come back and clean them off later.

"Mey-Rin dusts sometimes and does the laundry. She has special eyesight and has to use glasses that Master Ciel gave her. She cracked them awhile ago and now she can't see very well. She bumps into things and breaks vases on accident." Finny stopped briefly. "Mey-Rin trips a lot when is around. He makes her nervous," he added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded. He could understand, though she probably was just flustered by his attractive features. He snorted at the thought, continuing to follow his fast new friend.

"And Bard- his name is Bardroy by the way- he cooks. He likes to use his flamethrower, because it takes a lot of time to cook something. The food is burnt and then has to cook instead. makes good food, but I'm sure there's better food out there somewhere," Finny clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide in fear. "Please don't tell I said that!"

Harry smiled, amused, but pretended to "zip" his lips. "Your secret's safe with me, Finny. Can you show me where Mey-Rin is? I'll see if I can help her."

Finny practically glowed, looking so hopeful and happy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Mey-Rin was easy. He handed her his glasses. "Here," he said. "Use these for now. Our prescriptions are similar. I'll get your glasses re-done and send them to you. You can send mine back through the return address."

"Oh, thank you!" she cried. She hugged him, her red hair in disarray.

"You're welcome, -Rin. Here," Harry dug into his bag and handed her two of his extra hair ties. "You can fix your hair with these."

The red-haired woman took them, and skillfully wound them around her hair to make her ponytails nice and neat.

"Let's go find Bard. I think I have the perfect recipe for him."

The two servants grinned and happily hurried to show him to the kitchen.

Bard and Harry quickly go to work. Bard actually had an affinity for cooking, he was just bored with the waiting.

To relieve that, Harry had them play a game of poker and then gave them papers and some crayons.

He showed Finny how much strength to use while coloring, guiding the blonde boy through several trials. Several broken and cracked crayons later, don't forget there were a few tears, the boy contently focused on his "pretty pictures".

Soon the oven's timer trilled softly. Harry hurried over and took the cupcakes out. He called the three over and showed them how to ice the top.

They had a good laugh, frosting all over their faces and aprons, that, again, Harry had insisted they wore.

"You'll get all dirty and then we'd have to rush to wash our clothes. That would take away from our fun time," he wagged his finger warningly.

They had a good time laughing and joking. Harry then helped them make hot chocolate. Whipped cream and cherries topped off the warm drinks.

"Wait here, you guys," Harry said as he loaded a tray full of food. Ciel apparently hadn't eaten yet. "I'll take this upstairs for those people to eat."

The others nodded.

"Hurry back, Harry!" Mey-Rin called after him. "Can you show me how to draw a face?"

"Of course, Mey-Rin. Give me a couple of minutes."

"Us, too!" Bard and Finny cried indignantly.

Harry laughed as he left the kitchen."I will!" He walked up the grand stairway.

" ! !"

The crow appeared silently in front of him, seemingly with no effort at all.

"Dear bejeezus! Good God, man!" he cried as he held the tray close to his chest protectively. "I almost spilled the hot cocoa!"

Sebastian smirked down at him for a moment, his eyes glittering with amusement, before looking curiously down at the tray the boy carried. "What is that?"

"Food. I helped Bard make it, gave him little hints."

Sebastian seemed to straighten up, narrowing his eyes. "What have those idiots done now?" he sounded exasperated. "Is there a mess to clean?"

"They're not idiots," Harry snapped, glaring up at the man, as if daring him to object. "And, no, there is no mess. Now where is the earl? Someone told me that Bard was to cook at tea time has been awfully delayed."

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This seemed to be a habit of the butler's. Harry wondered vaguely when it had started.

"I am aware. The young master seems to have been throwing a fit." He opened his mouth to continue, but Harry cut him off.

"Good. That's the first time I've heard of him acting his age. And we all know he needs it."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly. His face seemed to glow with a look mischief. "Come, maybe you can coax him out."

Harry shrugged. If the boy's own butler couldn't get him to calm down, how could the new kid? But, eh! There's was nothing wrong with trying. He followed the demon butler to a pair of closed doors. Seeing a gesture, Harry knocked on the door.

"Damnit, Sebastian! I told you to leave me alone! I'm tired!" The voice was sleepy and irritated.

Ah. So he was in that kind of mood.

"It's not , Earl. It's Hadrian Undertaker!" He called through the wood.

The door abruptly opened, revealing a frazzled looking Earl of Phantomhive. His slate hair, that was usually kept, was a regular bird's nest. He wore a cotton nightgown and his eyepatch was over his eye already. "Come in."

Harry did so and set the tray on a nightstand by the large bed. "So what's up with you?"

Ciel sighed and flopped on his bed face-down. "My fiancé is visiting tomorrow," he said, his voice muffled by the mattress. "And I wanted some extra sleep. She takes it out of me and scares the servants."

"Ah." Harry nodded. He could understand that. So he told the earl that. "I can understand. Why don't I come back tomorrow? I can keep the servants busy and away. I know how Finny and Mey-Rin get."

Ciel seemed to ponder the offer. He took a moment and then nodded.

"Have draw you a warm bath. Explain to him why you want rest and apologize for your behavior."

Ciel looked a bit peeved at the thought of apologizing, but kept his mouth shut.

Harry pointed towards the unnoticed tray. "I helped Bard make some hot cocoa and sweets for you."

Seeing the skeptical look sent at the semi-neat cupcakes, he was quick to reassure. "Don't worry, he didn't use a flamethrower." Harry cracked a grin as he noticed Ciel's growing interest.

"Alright. Thank you, Hadrian."

"Please, call me Harry."

Ciel gave a small, but genuine, smile. "Then I'm Ciel."

"Okay, I've gotta go. I left them all in the kitchen coloring."

Ciel nodded, though he looked amused. "I'll talk to Sebastian. You should go. No doubt they'll be calling you-"

"Harry!"

"Soon," Ciel finished dryly.

"Yep," Harry chirped andd smiled cheerily.

The earl just looked irked.

"I'll send in," Harry said and began to shut the door behind him as he exited the room. Before closing it, he saw Ciel nod and turn to his tray of food.

"So, ?" Sebastian stepped into the hallway.

"He should call you in shortly." Harry nodded to the butler politely, before heading back downstairs.

HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU HEYSU

What's up? Sorry, I really wanted to post last week. (I was on a 4-day vacation. YIPEE!) But sadly, the internet was not working. (BOO!) So, I decided to post 2 chapters this weekend. I put a lot more detail in, so I hope you're happy. Love you people. You know who I am, HeysU.


End file.
